Neutron activation and stable isotope labeling allows for the detection of low amounts of molecules in biological systems, as shown in chromatographs and gel electrophoretograms (1) For many diagnostic and therapeutic applications, it can be important to detect small amounts of a molecule of interest in a biological sample. Present methods for detecting biological compounds or physiological processes of interest can lack the requisite sensitivity and non-toxicity for in vivo administration.